


Recover

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: International Police, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon-On-Human Violence, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, gun mention, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looker attempts to close a personal case.(Post-Game Sun and Moon spoilers)





	

Looker brought the mug of Tapu Cocoa away from his mouth, lips pursed in a tight frown. “So, this is where you’ve been all these years, huh?”

From across the table Nanu’s crimson eyes moved over to him, staring blankly. Outside, rain pelted down hard on the old, dimly lit police station, perhaps a cozy setting for more pleasant company. But Looker had come here for answers; to solve a personal mystery.

Nanu made no motion to start talking, and when it became obvious, Looker piped up again.

“I’ve been looking for you, you know. Every region I stopped in, I always made sure to ask around… Thought that, even if you were in hiding, you’d be hard to miss.” 

The sentiment earned a sly smile from the kahuna, and a small, bitter laugh. “You took the time out of being in the International Police to look for me? I must really be something special to you, then.”

“You were,” Looker said quickly, heat rising in his face, “You were one of the best men in the force. You were my superior and yet, you always made it seem like we were equals.” 

Nanu shrugged, bringing his own mug to his lips for a drink. He had opted out of the traditional sweet Alolan drink for coffee; black, three sugars and a cream. How many times had Looker made it for him, back when they were working together?

“I just want to know why you left.”

“You _know_ why I left.”

Nanu’s usually flat voice had an edge to it now, dark brows furrowed. “I couldn’t stay there, Looker.” His gaze shifted to the dull, worn tiles of the police station. “Not after what happened.”

“With the Ultra Beast?” Looker asked. Nanu was quiet, eyes still cast to the floor. “I understand it was hard for you, 000-- Nanu, sorry. But we were like a family, you know. You left without saying a word!”

“ _You don’t understand._ ” The words came out fast and choked, taking the detective aback. Nanu lifted his head, staring Looker in the face for what seemed like the first time since his visit. Reflected in his red eyes was a hollowness, and something Looker might’ve called fear.

“I saw it. I was the only one who saw it.” He seemed to look right through Looker as he spoke-- making the detective almost want to shrink back. “You took pity on that thing. And what did it do? Put a _hole_ right through her. Dropped her in _pieces._ ”

Nanu’s eyes moved down, but still he seemed distant, unfocused. “....I didn’t even have the guts to tell her family, you know. Asked one of the other members to do it.” His tongue darted out over his lips, an anxious tick. “In the days following I just started to fall apart. I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat… At one point I pulled my gun on a pokemon. Something harmless. But it was big, and I was so shaken…”

He closed his eyes, suddenly silent and still. A hush fell heavy on the station, weighing down on pokemon and men alike. Looker found his eyes wandering away, desperate to focus on something else. The Meowths, though sitting idly, echoing his worry in their slitted eyes. The warmth of the mug, half empty, bleeding into his palms.

“...So I came back here.” Nanu continued, after a strained breath. “Bought a one-way ticket and had my little breakdown in peace. Where none of you would see me.” A Meowth clawed its way into his lap as he spoke, and curled up with the encouragement of a few pets from its owner.

“One night, when I was walking around the island-- It had to be way past midnight-- I just blacked out. When I came to I was in Tapu Bulu’s presence, no idea how I got there. But it chose me to be kahuna.” He mouth screwed up into a toothy smile, the one Looker remembered so fondly.

“I’m sure everyone around here was pretty mad. Some guy that’s been gone for years comes back and is suddenly named kahuna of Ula’ula.” He shrugged again, his flat expression falling back into place. “I can’t complain. I make enough money to keep myself stable, and the rent’s cheap. Actually… it might be free now. Gotta figure out how that punk kept all the lights on.”

“I’m sorry, Nanu.” Looker said hoarsely. His mouth and throat felt dry, guilt burning in his chest. “I didn’t know I did all that to you.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Nanu assured him, putting the Meowth on the floor. “You didn’t know what that thing would do. I’m the one who knew she was nothing but bait.”

Looker nodded, finally lifting his head. “I… Thank you. For letting me talk to you and… for giving me my answers.” As he stood up to leave Nanu cocked a brow, folding his arms.

“So that’s it? You’re just going to leave?” Nanu asked. “I know you’re a detective, but I never took you for one to give the cold shoulder.” 

“Huh?” Looker stopped, blinking back surprise. “You… want me to stay? After all that? After… all I did?”

“You took care of the ultra beasts, didn’t you? As we say in Alola, ‘no problem, no trouble’.” He made a motion with his hand, flashing another smile before dropping it again. “Besides, you shouldn’t go out when it’s storming. You’ll catch your death out there.” 

“W-Well ah.. I don’t mean to impose.” Looker stammered. Nanu’s rebound was shocking, but then again, he had never been one to hold grudges. “Do you know when it’ll stop?”

Another shrug from the kahuna. “Might rain all night. It’s fine. I’ve got a couch you can sleep on, or a bed we can share if you feel like getting chummy.” 

Looker laughed at the offer, watching as Nanu slid several lazing Meowths to one side of the couch. When the space was cleared he sat down, and patted the cushion next to him.

“C’mon, 100ker. We’ve got some catching up to do.”


End file.
